


Call Me Leon

by Mythicaldemigod



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), F/M, I Tried, Leon says fuck because he's a bad boy, Leon's POV, M/M, She/Her Pronouns for Fujisaki Chihiro, Trans Female Fujisaki Chihiro, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28599012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythicaldemigod/pseuds/Mythicaldemigod
Summary: Leon Kuwata hates parties.
Relationships: Fujisaki Chihiro/Kuwata Leon, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo (implied), Kuwata Leon/Maizono Sayaka, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya (implied)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Call Me Leon

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time ever writing for this fandom, so hello to anyone who happens to stumble upon this!  
> My name is Moony and my s/o and I have recently gotten hooked on these games (we're currently part way through the third chapter of Trigger Happy Havoc).  
> I felt like I should preface this if this is super out of character or seems off, it's because I haven't completed the rest of the series yet, eventually I will, don't worry, but this was supposed to be for Leon's birthday January 3rd but I lost track of time and never got around to posting. So here it is, happy late birthday Leon, hopefully this is the first of many fanfic contributions to this fandom.  
> Go easy on me! I'm excited to learn more about these characters and their dynamics as the game progresses.

Leon Kuwata hates parties.

You wouldn’t be able to tell that fact about him just based on looking at him. He seemed like the type of guy who would fit right into a party scene, he stuck out like a sore thumb in any other scene. What, with his brightly dyed red hair and his multitudes of piercings.

It was a look his family had repeatedly expressed they hated, which made Leon love it even more.

So yeah, he looked the part of a party lover. He did want to become a musician and being a part of that scene would involve a lot of parties, parties he was actually excited to one day attend. Those would be parties where he would meet important people to help him get where he needed to go.

He didn’t hate those kinds of parties. No, those parties would be awesome.

He hated parties like the one he was at right now.

High school house parties.

Everyone around him was either drunk or in some other way incapacitated. He was leaning against the wall, in what he assumed was a living room before the storm of teenage dancing bodies had taken it over.

Now it had become a temporary dance floor, teenagers drunkenly grinding up against each other.

He wasn’t drunk enough to dance with them, he wasn’t drunk at all. He had sworn off alcohol a year prior, after he had embarrassed himself at a party very similar to this one. He’d never live that down, there were pictures and videos everywhere about how much of a party animal Leon Kuwata was.

That was the last time he shamelessly enjoyed these parties. He wanted to maintain some semblance of dignity.

Sayaka Maizono, his girlfriend, danced over to him. She was clearly intoxicated, and he rolled his eyes slightly, that was the other reason he’d stopped drinking coming to these parties. Someone needed to be responsible and be able to drive.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, grinning up at him in her intoxicated state. He plastered his best fake smile back in return, swaying a little bit to the music, pretending he was having as good of a time as her.

He was really good at faking what people wanted to see.

Ever since he was young, he’d faked his love of baseball, even though he’d lost interest fairly quickly. There wasn’t enough challenge in baseball. He didn’t even have to practice; he was just naturally inclined toward it.

But his father had been ecstatic by his ability, he poured so much money into making sure Leon stayed in baseball. And Leon? He plastered a similar smile to the one he had on now and pretended like it was what he wanted too.

He lied so well that he’d even started to believe that bullshit himself.

Maybe he would become a successful baseball player, maybe that was all he was destined to do. Nothing more or less. Destined to be a slave to his talent.

“Come dance with me, Leon,” Sayaka pulled on him slightly, trying to get him away from the wall. He could barely hear her over the loud music pumping all around them.

Gently, he unwrapped her arms from around his neck, shaking his head.

She pouted, trying once more to wrap herself around him. Normally he would be all for the PDA, he was definitely a PDA guy. But here, when she was drunk, and he would rather be anywhere else? She was just another reminder that he was a slave to everyone else’s desires and not the master of his own.

“I don’t want to dance,” he firmly moved her away to arm’s length and she stared at him, eyes heavy, processing the fact that he had refused her advances more than once.

“Fine. If you don’t want to dance, I’ll go find somebody who will,” she turned on her heel, stalking back into the crowd of dancing bodies. He wasn’t even surprised, but that didn’t make it sting any less. Was he that replaceable?

He watched her sidle up beside Makoto Naegi and tap him on the shoulder, within moments the two were dancing. Nobody could resist Maizono once she decided she wanted something, well, except Leon. Naegi was sweet, he was easily manipulated too. Leon wonders if she guilt tripped him into dancing with her.

He shakes his head, whatever. She can dance with whoever she wants, it’s not his problem. He turns on his heel, beginning to push through the throng of bodies. As he walks a hand grabs his wrist, he goes to pull away when he realizes who it is; Yasuhiro Hagakure. He shouts something but Leon can’t hear what it is over the music.

“I need some air,” he shouts back, pulling his wrist away and continuing. He stumbles into the kitchen area, which is considerably less crowded than the living room. He feels like he can actually breathe here.

Byakuya Togami is leaning against the kitchen counter, trying his best to ignore Toko Fukawa who is hanging off his arm. Leon watches them, forgetting what he had been going to do.

Togami usually wouldn’t be caught dead at a party like this, he’s a rich boy. He’s got a family name to uphold. A family name that would be tarnished if anyone found out he was here. And yet here he was. He looked bored.

“W- what are you looking at? I- It’s rude t- to st- stare, you know?” Fukawa snapped her fingers, getting Leon’s attention. He snorted, turning on his heel, ready to continue the rest of the way to the back door.

“Wait, you may be of some use to me,” Togami spoke up, placing his drink to the side and walking over. Fukawa seemed to sense she was unwanted and walked off, mumbling to herself.

She was so strange.

“Make it quick, I have places to be,” Leon mumbled. It wasn’t true. He had nowhere to be. He just didn’t want to be here if Sayaka came through looking for him. Eventually she’d get tired of Naegi, he was only a temporary fix anyway. Then she’d come crawling back to Leon and he’d have to plaster that smile back on and pretend like he wasn’t tired of this routine.

Togami scoffed, but he did get right to the point. “Have you seen Naegi?”

Leon snorted, pointing back in the direction of the living room. Togami didn’t even thank him, not that the red head was expecting him to. That would be asking too much.

He sighed, running his hand through his hair and pulling the sliding glass door open, shutting it behind him. There was nobody in the backyard, it was cold out. Leon sat down on the steps leading down from the sliding glass door, gazing out into the darkness.

His brain went back to the day he’d realized he wanted to be a musician; he’d gone to get his hair done for the first time. He didn’t have to shave it for baseball anytime soon and he could do whatever he wanted with it, so of course, he was ready to do something drastic and cool.

He remembered when he asked the salon worker, the cute one, the one he’d never seen again after that first time, what she thought an attractive guy was like. Her face when she described musicians, as if they were the coolest people in the world. He knew they were.

Coming home later that day with his hair dyed red, only to receive a disapproving look from his father-

The door slid open behind him and Leon leapt up, turning around.

“Kuwata!” A familiar voice shouted, sounding slightly embarrassed. “My apologies, we had no idea you were out here!’

It was Mondo Owada and Kiyotaka Ishimaru. He briefly wondered what the hall monitor was doing here, this wasn’t his scene at all. But he knew the answer was probably that Owada had invited him out.

“No, don’t apologize, I was just heading back in, Maizono is probably looking for me,” he brushed past them, back into the warmth of the house.

Ishimaru called out after him but he didn’t feel like talking.

Back in the kitchen, Ludenberg and Yamada had taken over the space now that Togami and Fukawa had moved on. Leon walked past them, not wanting to disturb whatever was going on there. He had learned long ago that whatever the two shared was something nobody else could understand or even want to.

Enoshima walked down the stairs, Kirigiri following her. Odd pair. He’d never seen those two hanging out before.

“Sayaka is looking for you,” Kirigiri told him, noticing him as Enoshima continued on ahead. Leon walked in the direction of the stairs, beginning to climb them.

“She can come hang out with me when she sobers up, until then she can continue fucking with Naegi.”

He didn’t even turn around to see Kirigiri’s reaction to what he’d said.

At the top of the stairs, there was a door. He hesitantly hovered his hand over the doorknob, before he decided instead to knock.

“OCCUPIED!”

Of course. He kept walking down the hall, trying the rest of the doors. He found a bathroom near the end of the hall which he gratefully opened and slid in, shutting it tightly behind him and locking it for good measure.

“You’re not into this either?”

Leon jumped back against the bathroom door, turning. Seated perched on the toilet, playing a video game, was Chihiro Fujisaki. He had never really talked to Fujisaki, she was a computer nerd, at least that’s what Maizono called her. She was friends with Owada but Leon didn’t hang out with Owada enough.

“Y- Yeah. I kind of hate parties.”

“Me too, Mondo and Kiyotaka dragged me here, then left me alone. Do you want to play, Kuwata-kun?” She held the game out to him. Leon looked over his shoulder. What was worse? Hanging out in a bathroom with Chihiro Fujisaki and playing video games or having to face Maizono again?

He took the game from the girl, sitting on the edge of the bathtub. There was silence, the only sound clicking from their fingers as they passed the handheld back and forth between each other.

At some point, Chihiro struck up a conversation and Leon found he was actually enjoying it. It wasn’t shallow like the conversations he had with Maizono or confusing like the ones he had with Hagakure.

He didn’t even realize how much time had passed until Chihiro was asking him if he could drive her home. He didn’t even hesitate, standing up and handing her her game back.

“Thank you for keeping me company, Kuwata! It was a lot of fun!” Chihiro chirped as they climbed the stairs down to the first floor. Leon didn’t know what to say in response to that.

He was mystified by their exchange in the bathroom, it had felt so normal, so not forced. Every smile and laugh he’d had was genuine, not the plastered ones he gives to everyone else. He wants to tell Chihiro that, he wants to explain that he had had a great time as well, he wants to ask if they can hang out more, maybe not in the bathroom of a party next time.

But suddenly, Maizono is there pulling on his arm, complaining she wants to leave and Owada is there too, guiding Chihiro off, glancing over his shoulder at Leon.

He pulls his arm away from Maizono.

“Fujisaki, wait!” He turns, desperate not to let go yet. She turns, whatever Owada was saying dies on his lips as she does.

“Yes, Kuwata?”

He tries to find the words say, he doesn’t want to push her away before he’s even had the chance to really know her.

“You can call me Leon.”

Maizono lets out a noise of disgust from behind him, Owada eyes him suspiciously. But Chihiro, she smiles. She has a nice smile. He was too focused on the game in the bathroom, he didn’t see. He hopes that smile is directed at him more.

“Ok, Leon. You can call me Chihiro, then.”


End file.
